Fireside Reflections
by OptimisticGirl
Summary: Though he had always been rakish and confident in every other aspect of his life, when it came to understanding the impact he had had on others, especially Henry, Killian Jones was as humble a man as David had been courageous. [Based on S7 spoilers and spec]


**Based off a post justanotherwannabeclassic made on tumblr that gave me a lot of feels.**

 **As always, enjoy, and reviews feed the muse!**

* * *

"So... Cinderella."

Henry chuckled before taking a long pull from the all-too familiar leather flask in his hand.

"I'm just surprised as you are," he said, only grimacing a little at the strong after taste of rum as he handed the flask back to its owner. "The last person I expected to end up with was a fairytale character."

His step father studied the intricate design carved into the flask's aged leather for a long moment before casually shrugging. "It's not surprising to me that you did."

Henry's brow furrowed at the conviction of his step-father's words.

"Why do you say that?"

"You were destined to, lad," Killian replied, taking a large sip of rum himself. "Despite growing up in the Land Without Magic, your own family tree is filled to the gills with what you and your mother term _fairytale_ characters. Prince Charming, Snow White, Rumplestiltskin, the Evil Queen... even that blasted demon Pan."

Henry smirked. "Don't forget Captain Hook."

It was Killian's turn to chuckle. "Aye. I would have been surprised if you _didn't_ fall in love with a notable fairytale character."

Nodding at his step-father's assessment, Henry turned his attention back to the fire that burned brightly before them. "What do you think about her?"

"She's an intelligent woman, knows who she is and what she wants, and is loyal to those she loves. Also seems like she doesn't take anything lying down and can hold her own in a fight, be it verbal or physical. Reminds me of your mother, actually."

Henry laughed. "I suppose she is in a lot of ways. Her childhood was very similar to mom's, too... with a bit of grandma's thrown in. Or at least the relationship my other mom and grandma had before the original curse was cast."

"From what she was telling us it sounds like Lady Tremaine could give Regina a run for her money."

"You don't know the half of it," Henry mumbled, accepting the flask from his step-father once again.

The two men fell silent after that, each lost in their own thoughts as they watched the flames lick at the darkness that surrounded them. In the years he had been away from Storybrooke Henry had never realized how much he missed these quiet moments with his step father - sitting in front of a fireplace or on the deck of the Jolly Roger, the space between them filled with easy conversation or a companionable silence. It had always been the hallmark of their relationship, even during his tremulous teenage years when he had tried to balk every form of authority that was in his life.

"What's her little girl's name?"

"Lucy," Henry immediately responded, unable to keep the affectionate smile from his lips at the mention of his step-daughter. "She's ten and just as gorgeous as her mother. Feisty like Cindy, too. I love her like she was my own flesh and blood."

"It takes a real man to raise and love a child that's not his own."

Henry's eyes swung from the fire to his step-father. "I had someone that showed me that a long time ago."

He watched as Killian's eyes darted to him, surprise and affection filling the pirate's blue eyes as he swallowed. "Did you now?"

Henry nodded. "One of the best men I know."

He wasn't surprised to see the humility that filled his step-father's face at his words. Though he had always been rakish and confident in every other aspect of his life, when it came to understanding the impact he had had on others, especially Henry, Killian Jones was as humble a man as David had been courageous. Henry would never be able to fully articulate how much it meant to him that the man sitting beside him had been there for him in his formative years, someone who stepped into the role of a father figure without ever trying to replace Henry's biological father.

Killian was the entire reason Henry had known that he could unconditionally love Lucy despite the two not sharing a single drop of genetic material, and that if push came to shove he would give his life to protect her without a moment's hesitation.

Smiling at his step father, Henry held out the flask they had been sharing.

"Now, how's my little sister doing?"


End file.
